And Then There Were Eleven
by love2write13
Summary: Percy sings covers on youtube, Thalia is famous on vine, Annabeth is a shy librarian, Nico and Rachel are secretly in love, Piper has family issues, Jason works at a little ice cream shop, Reyna hates Leo and Hazel and Frank are just your two average teenage lovebirds. How in the name of Hades are all those people connected?
1. Chapter One

**Okay, so I kind of realized what I did was cruel... I left you guys hanging. So I wrote the first chapter for everyone to enjoy. But this will be the only actual chapter I will post before The One That Got Away is completed. I understand if you guys hate me but please be patient. Review, Follow and enjoy :) **

* * *

**Percy POV **

I walked the streets of New York, shivering. Damn it was cold here. Nothing like Los Angeles where the sun refused to leave the sky. I hurriedly rounded the corner and found myself standing in front of a little coffee shop. The outside was gray and had a little sign on the front that read "Help Wanted". The doorframe was pink and a little jingle bell was tied to the doorknob. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone inside the coffee shop. A familiar girl with spiky black hair and a glare that could send you running home to your mommy. I grinned as I rushed towards the door and walked in.

Immediately I was hit with the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies and cakes along with the strong scent of coffee. The place was what you might call "cute". The walls were a lemon color and trimmed with a baby pink. The tables and chairs were white and made out of medal, like the ones you might see in a queen's garden. I found the girl I was looking for and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with an angry expression but it quickly turned into surprised.

"Percy!" She squealed, practically leaping into my arms. "What are you doing here, idiot?"

"Hey Thals," I replied, hugging her back. "I just moved here a few days ago."

"And you didn't call?" Thalia asked sternly, finally letting go of my neck. "What kind of person are you?"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your little conversation with your boyfriend, but you were in the middle of taking my order," a young girl said from the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am and this doofus isn't my boyfriend," Thalia replied.

The girl looked a little confused but finished ordering her stuff. _A hot chocolate with a blueberry muffin._

"So Percy, what brings you here to NYC," Thalia asked after she situated the girl with her food.

"Mom got promoted and they transferred her here," I responded.

"How is Aunt Sally?" Thalia asked.

"She's good," I said. "She realty misses you."

Thalia smiled brightly, "Your mom is so cool."

"Thanks."

"So if you aren't busy tonight, do you want to go out for pizza? I could show you around and-" Thalia stopped talking, looking at the door.

"What are you..." I looked over to where Thalia was glaring.

A boy stood there. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like your stereotypical jock. Thalia stood up and stormed towards the boy.

"What the hell Luke?" she practically screeched.

"Not allowed to come and visit you?" The guy named Luke asked.

"We both know fair well you aren't visiting me. You just want to get back together!" Thalia yelled. I looked around and noticed the entire shop was listening. "Well you know what, I'm done with you! There is no way I'm forgiving you… ever!"

"I know you aren't, but at least here me out Thalia. I feel terrible-" Luke started to say.

"Cut the bullshit!"

"Thalia," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"Shut up Percy!" She said, and I couldn't happen but notice tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Luke asked me.

"I'm Thalia's cousin," I responded.

"Just leave Luke!" Thalia said, giving him a shove.

"Thalia, please-"

"No, save it for Calypso!"

Luke's face turned red and he turned around and sailed through the door. Thalia slumped down at the nearest table and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"No it's not Percy," she said, taking a deep breath. "Luke cheated on me."

"That's to bad for him. He just lost the most perfect girl I know," I said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Don't beat yourself about this Thalia. It wasn't your fault."

"But it is!" Thalia said. "I'm not pretty. I'm not sexy. To hell, I wouldn't let him get into my pants. He cheated on me because I wasn't good enough… because I was a prude."

I didn't expect that to come out of Thalia's mouth but I sighed, "You aren't any of those things Thalia. If anyone isn't good enough, it's Luke."

Thalia sighed but let me help her up. The whole café was now gaping at us but I couldn't care less.

"Thalia!" I heard someone yell.

Thalia jumped, "Yes?"

A girl with flaming curly red hair walked out from behind the cash register, "I know Luke is bothering you but would it kill you to get back to work? I just spent the last ten minutes taking orders by myself and someone needs to make another batch of whip cream!"

"Oh, yeah- sorry Rach. Percy, wait over at that table. My shift ends in twenty minutes," Thalia walked towards the back of the café where all the baked goods were displayed and started shuffling around.

I sat down at the table where Thalia had pointed and took out my phone. One missed call from mom. I sighed and listened to the voice mail.

_Hey sweetie. I know you are out and about but do you mind swinging by the market and picking me up some eggs for tomorrow morning? Thanks. Love you. Be back before it get's dark. _

"Hey, I'm Rachel," I jumped in my seat and looked up, sliding my phone into my pocket.

"I'm Percy," I said, shaking her hand.

"How do you know Thalia?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh, that's cool. Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"Oh, I'm not here for food."

"Okay then. Well I have to go serve some other customers but feel free to flag me down if you change your mind," Rachel smiled and then walked off to different tables, making sure the customers were good.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by pretty quickly. I called my mom back and explained I had found Thalia and that we were going to go out for pizza. She just reminded me about the eggs and told me to be back before dark.

"Ready to go?" Thalia asked me, pulling on a scarf.

"Yep, you sure you're going to be warm enough Thalia?" I asked.

"I'm good," Thalia and I walked out of the door, waving at Rachel. "So you like New York?"

"Well yeah, I missed the place," I said.

"Oh right, I forgot you lived her five years ago," Thalia said. "I feel like you're always moving."

"Mom doesn't like to stay in the same place. She's always looking for adventure," I responded.

"Of course she is," Thalia said, chuckling. "How was LA?"

"Great. Everyone there was so nice. My best friend was this guy named Grover. He was super cool. I miss him but he was a couple years older than me so now he's off to college so it's not like we could have stayed together forever anyways."

"Mmmmm," Thalia said thoughtfully. "Excited about being a junior at Goode High?"

"Not really. I'm just going to be the new kid that transferred in the middle of the year," I said.

"Don't worry, I have a ton of friends in junior year that go to Goode," Thalia said. "You'll like them."

"Are you happy to be a senior?" I asked.

"I don't know little cuz," She said. "It feels weird to think I'm off to college next year, you know? But I'm sort of glad I'm going. Finally free, right?"

"Yeah…" We walked across a busy street, trying not to bump into any others. "So, who are your friends that you claim I'll like?"

"Well, let's see. There's Annabeth- my best friend in the entire world, Piper- she's a cool chick, Hazel who's the sweetest person ever and Reyna- she's pretty awesome but don't get on her bad side. There's also Jason- well you already know him, Frank and Leo… oh god. In my grade there's Rachel, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, Connor and Travis Stoll, Bianca, Luke, Will and…. Nico."

"Woah, you have a lot of friends," I said.

"Don't act surprised Kelp Face," Thalia smirked.

"Who's Nico?" I asked.

Thalia looked at me quizzically, "Why?"

"Because you paused before saying his name? Should I be concerned?"

"Oh... he's only a _friend_," Thalia said friend as though it annoyed her.

"Thalia, what's bothering you?" I asked, nudging her shoulder.

"Nothing, geez Percy."

"Does your sudden change in interest of the ground have to do with Nico?" I asked, applauding myself with the good comeback.

Thalia glared at me, "No, actually it doesn't. I'm just thinking about how I should of punched the living daylights out of Luke today."

"He didn't hurt you physically, right?" I asked.

Thalia's cheeks flushed, "Are you asking me if he raped me Percy?"

"In a way I guess… Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm worried. I want to make sure he didn't hurt you or I swear to god I will find him and kick him in the-"

"Okay I get the point Percy," Thalia said, but she smiled. "No he didn't hurt me in that kind of way. But he hurt me emotionally. A week ago I found him and this bitch Calypso making out in the school parking lot against a car."

"Oh…" I responded. "I'm sorry Thals."

"Well, I'm sorry to," Thalia grumbled. "I wish I hadn't gone out with the guy. Thank god we didn't make it to sex or I really would be really angry right now."

"Thanks for telling me that Thalia," I said.

"Man up Percy," Thalia laughed.

We walked in silence for a couple more minutes until we arrived at the little pizza place. I checked my watch, 5:58. I had pretty much an hour before I had to get back home. We walked inside and ordered right away. I got three slices of pineapple and Thalia got two slices of pepperoni.

"So Perce, got a girlfriend?" Thalia asked. I nearly choked on my cherry coke.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "Oh come one, don't act embarrassed."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Like anyone?"

"Not here."

"Back in New York?"

I paused, thinking whether I should lie or tell the truth, "Well there was this one girl but she was a senior at the time and I was a sophomore. It wasn't going to happen."

"What was her name?"

"Zoe."

"Do you know what college she's at?"

"I actually think she's at NYU."

"Wait…." Thalia closed her eyes for a second. "Does she have brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah… how do you know?"

"Oh my god Percy!" Thalia giggled like a maniac. "Zoe is Jason's math tutor!"

"Wait, you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jason always has trouble in math so my mom searched around online for a math tutor. She found Zoe who needed a part time job since she just moved to New York and now she comes over every Friday," Thalia said.

"Here is your pizza," We both looked up as our waitress set down the pizza. "If you need anything else, my name is Drew."

"Yeah whatever Drew," Thalia said.

"Oh, it's you," Drew glared at Thalia. "Nico will never like you Thalia."

Thalia stood up and was about to smack Drew but I held her down. When Drew was out of sight Thalia went back to talking, "Oh my god I cannot believe you have a crush on Zoe!"

"Hey!" I said defensively, taking a big bite of pizza. "Sfe ith oooo hoth."

"Excuse me?" Thalia asked.

I swallowed, "She is so hot."

"You like her just because of her looks?" Thalia asked disgustedly.

"No! She's really smart and athletic and her eyes are gorgeous. She doesn't judge people by their age, appearance or social rank. She's friendly and brave. Her smile warms the world. Everyone loves her. She's a legend and-"

"Okay, okay, you've proven that your not a complete jerk," Thalia said. "But, after hearing about your obsession with Zoe I now have figured out you type. The smart, athletic, pretty girl who stands up for what she believes in and others to and doesn't judge people on stupid things."

I smiled, "I guess."

"I have the perfect girl for you then. She's your age and fits into everything category you desire," Thalia said.

"Who?"

"My best friend Annabeth."


	2. Chapter Two

**Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't update again but this storing is pouring out of me- I CAN'T STOP WRITING. I am not ditching my other story but I'm really enjoying writing this one :) Pleasre review, follow and favorite! **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"You did what?!" I shrieked.

"Oh relax Annie," Thalia said innocently.

"I can't believe you Thalia!" I yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal, Annabeth. Jeez, someone is overeating….."

"Don't give me that tone," I said, glaring down at Thalia. "You told your cousin I'm his type? Now he probably thinks I want to date him or I'm desperate-"

"Annabeth, you are totally taking this the wrong way!"

"How do you even know I'm his type in the first place?"

"He likes Zoe Nightshade and you remind me of her."

"I remind you of that airhead?"

"She's not that bad."

"Oh, yes she is. Can't you tell she is totally seducing your brother every time she comes over?"

"Wait… what?"

"Never mind. Point being… omigods! You are the most annoying best friend ever! What will happen when I meet your cousin? How embarrassing is that going to be?!"

"It's not going to be embarrassing."

"When do I not embarrass myself Thalia?"

"Oh…" Thalia bit her lip. "You're screwed."

"Thalia Grace!"

"I was kidding," Thalia laughed. "Don't worry Annabeth, Percy is the sweetest and least judgmental person I know."

I sighed, "Whatever Thalia, I'm going to bed."

"It's only nine o'clock."

"I'll go bother Jason then," I said, standing up. "I've had enough of you."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You know you love me."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I stood up and walked down the hallway towards Jason's room. You might ask, you live with your best friend? But you're way to young. Well, I'll explain. Thalia's dad owns a very successful airline so he's a millionaire. He never visits Jason and Thalia though and their mom died when they were very young so they're on their own. Zeus- their dad- bought them a deluxe penthouse suite. Thalia and Jason live by themselves and I pretty much live there whenever I feel like it. My mom is always working so she's never really home. My dad, stepmother and stepbrothers live back in San Francisco so my living options are:

Mom's apartment (which she's never in)

Thalia and Jason's penthouse suite

You can tell why I mainly stay at the Grace's residence. Anyways, I walked down the hallway towards Jason's bedroom. I knocked and he said, "Come in." Jason's room was huge. On the opposite wall of the door was a gigantic window with the view of the New York City skyline. He had a king size bed, corner desk, gaming area, big closet and cabinets that were full of who knows what. The room was pretty much colorless besides the gray walls and white/black sheets on the bed. The whole penthouse was modern.

"Hey Annie," Jason said.

"What'tcha doin?" I asked.

"Some homework," Jason responded. "Gods, I can't believe the weekend is half over already."

"Well, at least winter break is in two weeks," I grinned, sitting down in one of his beanbag chairs.

"I know right. I'm so tired of school," Jason chuckled.

"So… how's Piper?" Immediately Jason's cheeks flushed but he didn't say anything. "Oh come on. Lie to Thalia, but you don't have to lie to me. I know you like her."

Jason smiled, "Piper's good."

"That's all?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Admit that you like her."

"Fine, I like her."

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know," Jason nervously started to rub his neck. "Are you sure she likes me?"

"Of course I'm sure! Do you see the expression on her face whenever you mention Zoe."

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes Jason! Whenever Zoe comes over she totally throws herself at you. Piper is jealous that you spend an hour and a half every Friday night with her!"

"Oh…."

"Yeah, "oh" is right. Don't be nervous. Just ask her out!"

"Thanks Annabeth," Jason smiled.

"No problem," I stood up and ruffled Jason's hair. "Going to bed, love you."

"Love you to."

I walked out of his room and made my way to my room. The penthouse had four bedrooms. Thalia's room, Jason's room, the spare room and my room. Even though my room wasn't as big as Jason's and Thalia's, it was still huge in my opinion. My bed was pushed up against one wall. On the opposite side there was my desk and then all my books. My closet was right next to my door and the back wall was a big window. The walls were gray with little swirly designs at the tops. I loved it.

Besides the fact that I lived in a penthouse, I got to experience it with two of my closest friends. Thalia and I had been friends since day one and Jason and I always had that brother-sister relationship. I seriously loved them both to death.

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Thalia in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to the café tomorrow?"

"Sure, how long though? I have to work at the library tomorrow."

"Only for about a half an hour. I want you to meet someone."

I groaned, "This isn't another one of your blind date schemes, right? Last time it did not go well. I mean, really? Connor Stoll?"

"It's not a blind date," Thalia chuckled. "But I have to say the Connor Stoll thing way hilarious."

I glared at her, "I'll come, don't worry."

"Thanks, you're the best," Thalia grinned. "Well I'm watching re-runs of _American Horror Story_ so if you want to join just come in my room."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said. "Taking a shower then reading for an hour."

"Okay," Thalia said.

When Thalia left I sighed and started to get read for my shower. I took off all my clothes and put on my fuzzy pink bathrobe. I then got my pajamas and headed into the bathroom across the hall. I turned on the water, set down my stuff and then took off my bathrobe. The water was soothing after a long day of dog walking through central park. My job sucked but I needed the money. Since I was fortunate to live with the Grace's (most of the time) I needed to start saving for college. It was junior year and I was really desperate to get into an amazing college.

When I got out of the shower I dried off, slipped into my pajamas and ran back into my room, shutting the door behind me. I picked up my book and opened it to where I'd left off. Every so often I'd glance at the clock. Ten, ten-fifteen, eleven, twelve, one. Now it was almost two o'clock in the morning! Where had time gone? I set down my book and turned off the lights, making sure not to wake anyone up. Though I doubted either Grace siblings were asleep. Thalia's normal "bedtime" was around three and Jason usually was playing computer games under his covers.

I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. The faint sound of traffic twenty floors below was soothing. The tick of the clock broke the silence. Eventually I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" something fluffy hit me really hard.

I yelped and sat up in bed, "What the…"

"It's almost twelve and you promised you'd come to work with me!" I squinted and saw a very angry Thalia standing above me with my fluffy owl pillow raised and ready to strike.

"Twelve already?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah. Jason is at work. Now com'mon. Rachel will kill me if I'm late," Thalia pulled me out of bed and literally shoved me into my closet.

I blindly looked for something decent to wear. If I was meeting someone I better look nice. I picked out some skinny jeans, a cute blouse and my favorite cashmere sweater. I put my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on my red toms.

"You look cute. Like someone who walked out of a J-Crew clothing catalogue," Thalia commented as I walked out of my bedroom towards the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth, using the bathroom and trying to make myself look decent Thalia yanked me out the door. We rode the elevator towards the bottom and jumped into a cab. We rode in silence because Thalia was texting someone and I wasn't about to strike up a conversation with the cab driver. When we arrived in front of the little café we both scrambled out. Inside Thalia told me to sit down.

"Thalia, I'm starving!" I complained.

"I'll have someone take your order in a minute. Just look at the menu," Thalia said.

"Fine," I grumbled. I looked at the menu. The two eggs any style with a side of either bacon or ham with any kind of toast sounded good. The door jingled as I was admiring the beverages. A couple minutes later I decided what I wanted. Now, where was Thalia to take my order?

I took out my phone and was about to send an angry text to Thalia when someone above me said, "Hello, welcome to Delilah's café. What can I start you off with?"

Still looking at the menu I said, "I would like a decaf coffee with a little bit of…." When I looked up my jaw dropped. I had never seen this guy here. He had messy black hair, the most gorgeous sea green eyes, a cute lopsided grin and fairly tan skin.

"A little bit of?" He asked.

"A little bit of sugar," Dammit, my voice cracked and I probably was blushing.

"Alright-y then," The guy said. "I'll be back with your drink and then I'll take your order."

I nodded, my eyes still wide as saucers as the guy walked towards the back to make my drink.

"He's hot, right?" I jumped, as Thalia appeared right behind me.

"What?" I said.

"Don't play dumb Annabeth," Thalia said. "I know you were totally checking Percy out."

"I… no way... how dare you…. Thalia Grace!" I spluttered.

"Thanks for making that a clear sentence," Thalia chuckled.

I glared at her, "When is this person who you want me to meet coming?"

"Oh, you just met him," Thalia said. "Annabeth, that was my cousin Percy Jackson."

If possible my jaw dropped more than before, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Percy is my cousin. Percy is the guy who I told you were his type."

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "How am I his type? He's so… so… so…"

"Hot?"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Here is your drink," Percy came into sight and placed down a cup of the most amazing smelling coffee. "Now, what can I get you to eat?"

"I'd like the two eggs -"

"Scrambled with the bacon and wheat bread. Make sure there's a side of butter to," Thalia finished for me.

"And how do you know that's what she wants?" Percy asked.

"Because she's my best friend you idiot. She lives with me. You don't think I know what she eats every morning for breakfast?"

"I… that's… what… wait…" Percy was now stuttering just as I had.

"Percy, meet my best friend Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, meet my cousin Percy Jackson," Thalia said.

"Hi," I squeaked, holding out my hand. Percy shook it and I almost died. His hand was huge but really soft.

"So, you are the girl my cousin claims I might like," Percy raised an eyebrow like he thought I was some kind of joke.

"Yeah…."

"Well, I honestly thought she was kidding about you. Let me put in your order and I'll be back," Percy walked off.

"Thalia!" I said. "Stop trying to play match maker!"

"Hey, you two would be the cutest couple ever," Thalia said. "Besides, you need a boyfriend. Every Friday night I come home from a party top find you sulking around in your fuzzy bathrobe with a cup of tea and a book. Do you not know the meaning of YOLO?"

"Don't even start with me Thalia."

"Live a little, okay?"

"If you haven't notice, I am fully alive."

"Okay, put in the order. Beat it Thalia," Percy said, sliding into the chair right next to me.

"Wow, someone's polite," Thalia said sarcastically, but she smiled and walked away.

"So, tell me about yourself, Annabeth Chase," Percy said.

"Well, I live with Thalia and Jason most of the time. My mom has a little apartment in downtown Manhattan but she works all of the time and spends the night at her boyfriend's almost every night so there isn't really a point to living with her. My dad, stepmom and stepbrothers live in San Francisco but I'd rather be here. I go to Goode High School, I'm a junior and I love architecture. My life pretty much revolves around reading, writing, working as a dog walker and part time librarian."

Percy nodded, "I just moved back here. My mom loves to move around. I was born here but moved to Miami at the age of two. I lived there for ten years until I moved back to New York for three years. I then left at the age of twelve for LA but now I'm back. My dad died when I was a baby and my mom hasn't bothered to remarry. I'm going to go to Goode, I'm a junior to and I love to swim. I spend most of my time at the beach and since yesterday I am officially a Delilah Café employee thanks to Thalia. Also, music is a huge part of my life. I sing and play the guitar."

"Got any siblings?" I asked.

Percy's face darkened and I immediately regretted the question, "I… I had a little brother but he passed away when I was ten due to brain cancer."

My heart broke a little, "Oh. I'm sorry about your loss. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"S'kay," Percy mumbled.

"Who do you know here so far?"

"Thalia, Jason, you, Rachel and Zoe," Percy responded. Zoe… I thought disgustedly.

"How do you know Zoe?"

"She went to my high school back in LA."

"That's a strange coincidence that you both moved to New York."

"Yeah."

"So, do you sing professionally or something?"

"Nah, I sing covers on Youtube."

"That's really cool."

"Check out my channel, PercyJackson, and tell me what you think."

"Will do," I pulled out my phone and made a note about Percy's channel.

"What do you like to read?"

"Mostly mystery and fantasy."

"That's cool. I don't do much reading due to my dyslexia and ADHD but I like listening to books."

"Don't feel to bad about it, I have ADHD."

Percy smiled, "Really? You seam like a pretty calm person."

"Ask Thalia and she'll say otherwise," Percy chuckled. "What was your favorite thing about LA?"

"The beach. What do you like most about New York?"

"The buildings and statues. I love to really admire the structures and how each thing is built. Isn't it interesting to just look at a building and think about how it doesn't fall over? Also, I love the different parts of the city. There are so many different designs and styles. Each part has it's own story I guess."

"I've never thought about New York in that way."

"Well, then you have not lived."

We sat there for a couple minutes, asking more questions and chuckling over things. Percy was a great guy. Funny, sweet, polite, down to earth and may I had REALLY ATTRACTIVE.

"Here is your food," Thalia finally was here with the food. "Get back to work kelp head."

"Okay pinecone face," Percy got up. "Pleasure talking to you Annabeth."

I smiled weakly, "Nico talking to you to."

"See you around," Percy winked and then walked off to other tables.

"Holy shit," Thalia whispered excitedly, taking the seat Percy had just vacated. "He's already flirting with you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That wink!"

"Oh come one Thalia!"

"I'm not joking with you Annabeth, that was definitely a flirtatious move," Thalia squealed.

Suddenly the bell jingled and I saw Luke come. I had never told Thalia this because only a week ago he had been her boyfriend but I thought he was pretty hot. But ever since he had cheated on her I now thought he was a complete ass.

"What the fuck are you doing here again?" Thalia shouted. "Get out of the café now you asshole!"

"Thalia, I just want to talk," Luke said, taking a step forward.

"Is talk code for make out or something?" Thalia shrieked, shoving Luke towards the door.

"Stop it Thalia," Luke tried to push Thalia back but his hand swung the wrong way and slapped her across the face. Thalia looked at him with pure anger on her face, but before she could do anything Percy stormed towards Luke and put himself between them.

"What the hell man?" Percy shouted. "Don't you ever hit Thalia, especially in front of me."

"Percy," Thalia said sternly. "I can handle-"

"No Thalia, obviously you can't handle this guy or else he wouldn't still be bothering you."

"Are you kidding me right now? He's my problem let me fix it!" Thalia yelled at Percy.

"Yeah, let the girl do the talking," and that's when it happened. Luke punched Percy in the nose. With a sickening crack he slammed against the wall and slid down, his eyes closed in pain.

"No!" I screamed. Without thinking I ran towards Luke and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. "You touch Thalia or Percy I will smack the shit out of you!"

Luke looked at me with an amused look on his face, "It's really hard to listen when you are straddling me."

My face burned with anger and embarrassment as I slapped him across the face, "Pervert."

Luke suddenly pushed me off of him, jumped to his feet and fled the café. Still angry, I got to my feet. The customers that were inside looked surprised and scared. Poor people.

"Thalia, did you see what I just did to Luke?"

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Thalia kneeling down in front of Percy. Dammit, I forgot about Percy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down in front of Percy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Percy said, holding a napkin to his nose. "Luke punched me pretty hard though, probably broke my nose."

"I can't believe him!" Thalia roared. "And I can't believe you Percy! You are the biggest idiot in the world! I can handle Luke! And now we both know Annabeth can definitely handle him to. God Percy, I love you so much but sometimes you do the stupidest things."

Percy laughed, "I do the stupidest things because I love the people I do them for."

"Psycho," Thalia mumbled, but she smiled and started to smother Percy with kisses.

"Thalia," he whined, trying to push her off. "God, your acting like my mom."

Thalia grinned, "Your mom is awesome, don't insult her."

Percy chuckled but then turned his attention to me, "Damn Annabeth, that was hot."

"Excuse me?" I said, my voice breaking. Did he just call me hot?

"The way you tackled Luke," Percy laughed. I bushed and looked away, trying to hide my face. "I've never seen such a feisty girl."

"Don't embarrass her Percy," Thalia said, but she smiled at me. "Oh look, Annabeth is blushing-"

"Am not!" I said.

"-you could do way better than him you know."

"Hey!" Percy said.

"Percy, Thalia!" Rachel shouted. "Get up from the floor and get back to work!"

"I think my nose is broken though."

"Then try not to get blood on anything."

"Rachel!"

"I was kidding. Go to the doctor's Perce."

Percy nodded, "Bye Thalia, bye Rachel, bye Annabeth! I would hug all of you but I can't."

Percy walked out of the door, still holding his nose. I looked at Thalia with raised eyebrows but she just laughed.

"Charmer isn't he."

"You bet he is."

"To bad your food is cold," Thalia said, beckoning towards the plate of eggs, bacon and toast. I had forgotten about the food.

"Whatever, I don't mind it cold," I went back to the little table and sat down. A cold breakfast keeps the doctors away, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I've been such a bad author (shame on me). I haven't updated in a month! So sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**Thalia POV**

It's Monday. Kill me now. If only I could just freeze time and sleep for another ten hours. But unfortunately I can't do that. I think I'll just lie in bed until Annabeth comes in and demands for me to get up.

"Thalia!" Dammit she's on time as usual. "Get out of bed! It's six thirty!"

Grumbling and groaning I dragged myself out of bed and made my way towards my bathroom. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair, rinsed my face, and applied copious amounts of mascara and eyeliner. I changed into my school clothes- black skinny jeans, my 'You Can't Sit With Us' crop top, army jacket, and combat boots. I marched out of my bedroom, with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Jason!" I yelled as I passed my brother's room. "If you are still in bed I will come in there and-"

"Don't want to loose your voice," Jason walked out of his room fully dressed and his backpack slung over his back. I grumbled and pushed past him, heading towards the kitchen.

"I made bagels and scrambled eggs!" Annabeth said. I sat down at the kitchen table as Annabeth set down three plates. "Blue one is Jason's, Green one is mine and red one is Thalia's. We all like different things on our bagels so I made sure to put them on different colored plates."

I smiled, "Sometimes your OCD comes in handy."

"Shut up and eat your breakfast."

We ate in silence for about ten minutes until Jason jumped up from his seat and said, "Seven fifteen! Better get going in five minutes!"

Jason was right of course. It took about thirty minutes to get to school in a cab and we needed time to get our textbooks and binders before class. When we were all ready we ran out the door and headed down the elevator. The cab ride wasn't bad but we were running late.

"Shit, it's seven fifty-five!" I yelled as we ran out of the cab and towards our school's front doors.

The three of us sprinted down the hallways and then turned our separate ways. I headed down the senior hallway while Annabeth and Jason the junior.

I was sprinting now, knowing that I had mere seconds until that dreaded bell rang signaling that class was beginning. Just in time I made it to my first period class and sat down at the only open desk. Seven fifty nine. I was some sort of hero.

"Yo Thalia!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Cutting it close."

I turned around in my desk and grinned, "I'm a rebel Travis, what can I say."

"How is it that you can tell us apart but even our mother still has trouble?" Connor asked, appearing behind his brother.

"I have a special gift," I chuckled, wiggling my eyebrows. They laughed.

"Do you have a pencil?" I turned to where the voice came from.

Nico Di Angelo was sitting at the desk next to me and I hadn't even noticed. Holy shit the guy was hot. Dark hair, dark eyes, wore dark clothes, liked scary movies and shows, listened to loud and kind of disturbing music… my kind of guy.

"Hey Nico," I smiled. "Yeah, I have one."

I bent down and fished around in my backpack. Damn it, where'd I put them?

"Bit of a slut move, don't you think?" I heard a girl's snide voice said. I angrily sat up and saw Drew standing there with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Oh look, my favorite bitch has arrived," I smirked.

"Your insults don't mean anything Grace. And by the way "the looking for a pencil move" is so outdated."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your obviously just trying to let Nico see down your shirt."

I blushed and flickered my eyes towards Nico who looked very uncomfortable, "First of all Drew, the only girl who would attempt that move is you. Second, Nico is a respectful guy and wouldn't go around looking down girl's shirts."

"Spoken by a true looser," Drew laughed. "Later bitches."

When Drew finally had sat down in the back of the classroom I said, "I actually can't find a pencil to spare. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I actually had one in the first place."

"Then why'd you ask me? Wait! Did you actually wan to look down my shirt!"

Nico's face went pale, "Of course not! I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

I blushed and was about to say something back when our teacher walked into the room, "Sorry I'm late class. Please open your textbook to page 47. After that, look up at the board so I know you are ready."

History was pretty boring. In fact, I think history is a pretty useless topic. All this stuff happened thousands of years ago. Who cares about it now? Every so often I'd glance at Nico to see if he was listening. Sometimes he'd catch my eyes, others he'd be paying attention and my favorite- he'd be resting his head on his textbook. In the last ten minutes of class a scrunched up piece of paper was thrown onto my desk. I was so surprised I jumped a little. I carefully plucked the piece of paper of my textbook un unfolded it. It read: _Kill me now. This is the most boring class ever_

I looked at Nico who was grinning at me. I flipped the piece of paper over and scribbled down a response: _I would so much rather be watching American Horror Story while eating pizza._ I tossed the note back and he caught it stealthily. After he read it, he chuckled and stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

"Something funny Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Grace?" I was snapped back into reality as I looked up and saw Ms. Day glaring down at me.

"No ma'am," I responded, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. _Actually something is wrong. You are a terrible teacher. _

"Please focus on the lesson," Ms. Day snapped. I suppressed the urge to solute her and say, "Yes sir!" but I just kept my mouth shut and nodded politely.

After history I cornered Nico in the hallway, "I can't believe you! Getting us in trouble in class then not even speaking up?"

"God Thalia, relax," Nico said, chuckling. "Now if you would be nice enough to move out of the way, I have science."

"Idiot," I muttered, letting go of Nico's shoulders.

Nico just punched me playfully in the shoulder, "Love you to."

I smirked and was about to punch him back when a voice behind me said, "Thalia, can we talk?"

"Luke, I swear if you bother me again I will castrate you," I growled, turning around.

"Woah there, calm down," Luke said, giving me a grin. Was he trying to be hot? "Look, I just wanted to apologize."

"For cheating on me, slapping me in the face or punching Percy in the nose?"

"All."

"Who's Percy?" Nico asked from behind me.

"Not now Nico," I straightened up. "Look Luke, I have class. Don't talk to me again."

I stormed off before Luke could say another word.

**Percy POV**

I glanced down at my schedule.

_1__st__ period (8-9): US History- 206 _

_2__nd__ Period (9-10): Calculus- 124_

_Break _

_3__rd__ Period (10:30-11:15): Private Studies- 255_

_4__th__ period (11:15-12:00): Spanish- 213 _

_Lunch _

_5__th__ Period (1-2): Chemistry- 456_

_6__th__ Period (2-3): English- 319_

Ten minutes until first period. I thanked the women at the front office and walked out, following her instructions to my locker. Turn left out the door, walk down the hallway and turn right… or was it left? My head span with the now mixed up instructions. I bumped into someone in the hallway and looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, looking at the girl.

"It's okay," the girl said, but she looked like she wanted to throttle me.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm a little lost. Do you think you could help me get to my locker and first period class?"

"Sure," the girl took my schedule out of my hands. "Looks like we have every class together."

"That's cool," I said.

"Oh, and by the way- my name is Reyna."

"Do you happen to know Thalia Grace?"

"I do, actually. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my older cousin."

"I can see the family resemblance."

We continued walking down the hallway together while making small talk. Reyna showed me how to get to my locker. She then led me to my History classroom.

"Here it is."

"Thanks Reyna," I said, smiling.

We walked in together but went our separate ways when the reached the desks. I sat down next to a familiar blonde boy.

"Jason!"

Jason looked around and grinned, "Hey Percy! Thalia told me you moved here! Nico to see you, man."

A girl with choppy brown hair appeared next to Jason, "Hi. I'm Piper. Nice to meet you."

"Percy Jackson," I shook her hand.

"You and Thalia look a lot alike," Piper observed. "The eyes are a little different but the same hair."

"Except Thalia's is more spiky and yours messy," Jason pointed out.

"For your information, my hair is naturally messy."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"And who do we have here?" A girl with straight blonde hair marched up in front of me and smiled. "I'm Sasha Star."

I managed to hold back my laugh, "That's actually your name?"

She sneered at me, "My mom is Elena Star. Supermodel and heiress."

"That's nice."

"Well, let me fill you in on some of the Goode High School 411. Hanging around with Piper… that's a no. I mean she could be cool if she got a decent haircut and wore girl's clothes."

Piper looked hurt and Jason's face turned red with anger, "At least Piper doesn't hide her face behind a pound of makeup."

"Excuse me, but I only have foundation, primer, concealer, blush, highlighter, eye shadow, mascara, lipstick and eyeliner on. That is not a pound of makeup!"

"It is a mouthful though," I said, laughing.

Sasha glared at me, "Well, if you change your mind about that rift raft call me."

"Thanks Percy," Piper said with a warm smile.

"No problem. I can't stand girls like her."

"Neither can I," Jason said with gritted teeth.

At lunch time Piper lead me to what she called "the usual spot".

"It's where our whole group sits," Piper explained as we walked through the hallways of Goode. "One table is for the juniors and the others the seniors. But we are pretty much all one big happy family."

One we were outside she led me towards the table area and around the basketball courts. Under a big tree were two tables. I spotted Thalia sitting on top of one of the tables laughing like a maniac.

"Hey, you've made it!" Thalia sat up and rushed towards me. "Everyone, meet my little cousin Percy."

I looked around at all the new faces, gosh how was I going to remember everybody's name?

"I'm Hazel," An African American girl with caramel colored hair and brown eyes smiled sweetly at me. "And this is my boyfriend Frank."

I nodded towards Frank. He was a big Asian kid with black hair that swept across his forehead.

"I'm Leo Valdez, the sexiest man on earth, the most talented mechanic ever to walk the hallways of Goode and may I say, excellent with the ladies," A Hispanic kid with a wide grin held out his hand. I didn't know whether to be confused or scared or just laugh in this kid's face.

"Cocky much?" I turned around to see Reyna, the girl who had led me to History first period.

"I wouldn't say cocky," Leo grinned.

"You disgust me Valdez," Reyna walked past me and sat down at one of the tables.

"She wants me," Leo whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm Silena," a pretty girl with straight black glossy hair smiled at me. "Thalia has told me about you."

"All good things I hope," I said, looking at Thalia who just laughed.

"Well, I hope you like Goode so far. Oh, and this is my boyfriend Charlie," I held out my hand to the big African American guy. "But call him Beckendorf."

I was introduced to what felt like a hundred more people. At one point, I just shoved a handful of potato chips into my mouth so I wouldn't have to introduce myself to any more people. Half way through lunch Annabeth arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys, just was sketching some ideas for my Math Club's t-shit," she sat down next to me. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, I was introduced to everyone," I said. Annabeth jumped and looked at me.

"Oh my god, I didn't see you there," she said. "Hey Percy."

"You know Percy?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, we met at the Delilah café the other day," I explained.

"And I told them that they would be a cute couple," Thalia said, turning around in her seat to face us.

Annabeth's and my face turned tomato red as everyone turned around to face us.

"Hmmm…" Silena said as she looked us over. "Yeah, you guys would look cute together. Although Percy and Reyna could be a thing."

"I think not," Reyna snapped.

"Stand up for a moment," Rachel told us. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Just do it."

I got up from my chair and so did Annabeth. We stood next to each other.

"Good height to. Percy your like what, 6 feet tall? Annabeth's like 5 6'. That's perfect!"

Annabeth's eyes went big as saucers, "Excuse me?"

"Percy put an arm around her," Jason said. "I need to get a picture of this."

"What?!" I said.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Now everyone was chanting. I grudgingly put an arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Here, let me get a photo!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth and I groaned.

"Smile!"

We both smiled as Thalia took the picture. Then everyone whipped out their phones and took pictures of us. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Okay, you guys can sit down now," Thalia said cheerfully.

Lunch was pretty quiet after that. Thalia and all her senior friends chatted but the junior table was not loud. Hazel and Frank talked, Reyna glared at Leo, Piper and Jason flirted and me and Annabeth awkwardly at our food.

"Okay, I'm a genius!" Thalia announced suddenly. "Look at the edit I made!"

Everyone passed around Thalia's phone and awed. When it got to me my jaw dropped. It was the picture of me and Annabeth with "Percabeth" written in cursive pink letters on the bottom.

"I'm going to post it on my Facebook," Thalia said gleefully.

"No you will not," Annabeth said angrily.

"Oh lighten up Annabeth," Thalia cooed. "It's cute."

"It's not cute!" She snapped. "It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing!" Rachel said.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth snapped. "How would you like it if a picture of you and a certain Nico Di Angelo made its way on FaceBook?"

Rachel blushed a deep red. Thalia looked angry and confused. Everyone else got quiet.

"I'm… I'm sorry Rachel," Annabeth mumbled, getting up from the bench. "See you guys later."

I watched as Annabeth hurried out of the courtyard. I looked over at Rachel whose eyes were filled with... tears?

"Rachel?" I asked.

"It's nothing," She stood up, whipped her eyes and ran off.

"What the…"

"It's a long story," Piper said, one Rachel had left. "Nico dumped Rachel a couple months ago but we are all pretty sure she still hasn't gotten over him."

"Oh…" I said. "Whose Nico?"

"I'm Nico," I jumped and looked around. The guy had dark hair, pale skin and eyes that looked almost shallow.

"Percy Jackson," I shook his hand.

"So, why you guys talking about me?" He asked, looking over at Thalia.

"Annabeth and Rachel-" Silena began.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Nico walked over to the senior table and sat next to Thalia. "You okay Thalia? That Luke guy still bothering you?"

"Luke," every muscle in my body tensed up. "When I see him I'll-"

"You'll do nothing," Thalia interrupted me. "He's not worth any of your time Percy."

"But he-"

"Percy!"

I fell silent.

**Annabeth POV**

I paced the isles of books, trying to clear my head. Why hadn't I kept my mouth shut? I shouldn't of brought up Nico with Rachel. And then there was Thalia. It was so obvious she liked him. I mean, even the most oblivious person could tell.

"Annabeth?" I looked up and sighed. "Hello Ms Fritz," I said my calmest and sweetest voice.

"I didn't hire you for nothing, get back to work! There are carts of books that need to be put back in their correct spot!"

"Sorry Ms Fritz," I mumbled.

I tried to surround my books at all times but sometimes it had its downfall. I just recently took up the job of working as a part-time librarian. I could be in my favorite place all day and get paid. But, Ms Fritz was agitating and it was hard trying to sneak in homework time when my shift was from 3:30-8:30 every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. Today for example, was one of those days.

I found the nearest cart stacked with random books and started doing my job. As I was walking towards the AU section, I bumped into someone.

"Percy!" I said.

"Hey Annabeth!" He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Stalking you," he replied with a shrug. I blushed a deep red. "I was only kidding. I needed to check out a book for science to help me with my independent project."

"What are you looking for?" I asked, the temperature in my cheeks still hot.

"Stuff on the ocean," he said.

"Okay, can you be a littler bit more specific? There's a ton of 'stuff on the ocean'" I replied, walking down the isle.

"Kelp and seaweed mainly," he said. "I'm researching underwater plant life."

"Oh," I said. "So your head for the next few months are going to be filled with thoughts of kelp?"

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled.

"You are such a Seaweed brain!" I laughed.

"Seaweed brain?" he asked. I looked up, that sounded really offensive now that I think of it. "I… I like it."

I smiled, "Com'mon, I'll show you the ocean plant life section."

"Okay, Wise Girl."

I tried not to over analyze the nickname he gave me as I showed him the ocean plant life section.

"Thanks," he started to look around the section.

"I'm putting books back so if you need anything, just come and fine me," I pushed the kart away towards the graphic novels.

It was now 5:25, what was Percy still doing here? He came here like an hour and a half ago. I typed away at the computer, trying to look like I had something to do. Percy was still in the ocean plant life section, now sitting against the bookshelf flipping through pages of a book.

"Percy," I hissed. He looked up and smiled. "What are you still doing here?"

He motioned for me to come over. I scanned the room for Ms Fritz, then made a mad dash towards Percy. I plopped down next to him.

"I'm probably going to head back home around six. My mom has book club on Mondays, plus her own catering business- so it's never quiet," he explained. "We also just got a new dog named Ms O'Leary so she's always barking and stuff."

I nodded, "I understand."


End file.
